Sophia Potter and the Curse of the Three Daughters
by Sophia Potter 11
Summary: The Potters were blessed with a second child, Sophia. She was born two months before her parents were murdered. Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and Sophia was… Sophia. She had powers, however, that nobody counted on. Major AU. **More info on the inside.
1. Chapter 1 - Sophia

**The Potters were blessed with a second child, Sophia. She was born two months before her parents were murdered. Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and Sophia was… Sophia. She had powers, however, that nobody counted on. Major AU.**

****This story does not follow the plot of the books. Don't assume that you know Voldemort's secrets. Don't assume that you know the past. You might question some of the character's actions… it's normal. You'll get answers. **

**The first chapter will be similar to the books, but it is the only one. The new storyline really starts at chapter 2. This will be a multi-book series. The first one is Sophia's birth to the summer of Sophia's twelfth birthday. Though it is at the same time as Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secret, none of that is happening. The storyline is completely different. **

**Obviously they will be some OCs in this story, but all of the big characters from the books will appear at some point. **

**Let's all remember that Sophia is nine to ten years old in this first chapter. She is young, innocent, easily brainwashed and some of her problems might seemed a bit silly. Just keeping it real. **

**Here are the names of the chapters. (some are subject to change):**

**1. Sophia**

**2. The Ghost of a Women**

**3. The Letters**

**4. Truth or Lies?**

**5. The One Who Knew**

**6. Friends, Enemies and Professors**

**7. The Curse of the Three Daughters**

**8. The Rings**

**9. The Secret Memories**

**10. Have a Very Merry Christmas**

**11. Like Father, Like… Daughter**

**12. The Valentine's Card**

**13. That Night**

**14. A Girl's Best Friend**

**15. How to Find Death**

**16. The Path**

**17. Where the Answers Lies**

**With hopes that you enjoy, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sophia**

On August 25th, 1981, Sophia Potter was born, not that it mattered to everyone just yet. Still, it mattered to Lily and James, who now had two beautiful babies instead of one. The whole affair had been hushed up since they were being threatened by the darkest wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort.

As we all know, things that are meant to be hushed up tend to speculate around. The Potters had a daughter, but why wasn't it announce in the _Daily Prophet?_ Little did everyone know that the Potters were in hiding. The talk soon stopped for the Potters weren't the object of an interesting conversation just yet.

Sophia was two months old when her parents were murdered, leaving her behind along with her brother, Harry, who was fifteen months old.

Albus Dumbledore declared Voldemort the cause of their death. He also declared that Voldemort had been stopped by Harry. He had tried and failed to murder him. He had not gotten around to kill Sophia.

Harry Potter became a legend. The-Boy-Who-Lived!

Sophia was often cut out of the story. Who wanted to hear about a baby that nobody even tried to kill? It wasn't that they didn't know that Sophia existed by then, it was that she wasn't as nearly as interesting.

Rumors speculated once more on whom was raising the kids - or more importantly - Harry?

'I would have put my bet on Sirius Black if he hadn't turned out to be a murderer himself!'

'Muggles. It's Muggles I heard!'

'The whole Potter line has died out! I don't know about the Evans family…'

In general, the rumors were true. Harry and Sophia were sent to their only living relatives, which happened to be on Lily's side and were, in fact, Muggles. Not just any kind of Muggles. It was those who hated magic.

Aunt Petunia was their mother's sister. She had married Vernon Dursley a year before the Potter's own wedding and had had a son, Dudley, whom was about two months older than Harry.

Growing up wasn't as terrible as it could have been. Though Aunt Petunia favored Dudley above all, she seemed to have a softer spot for Sophia, who happened to be the spitting image of her mother, dark auburn hair and sparkling green eyes.

With Aunt Petunia, it all depended on the situation and the mood she was in. When she was in a good mood, she would paint Sophia's nails and tell her how she wanted a daughter of her own. Sophia knew she wasn't good enough to be claim as her daughter. She was a witch and Aunt Petunia hated it, but we'll get to that later.

When she wasn't in such a good mood, Sophia spend the day scrubbing the house for her while Dudley sat on his comfortable bottom watching T.V.

When Uncle Vernon was home, that was the worst. Sophia had chills all over her spine whenever she heard him come in the door. In no situation whatsoever was she to say that Aunt Petunia had painted her nails or done her hair. It was their little secret, or so Aunt Petunia always said.

When Sophia was eight, she remembered wanting a shirt so badly – badly enough to ask Aunt Petunia for it. It hadn't gone well. Aunt Petunia had yelled that she was ungrateful for the clothes she already had on her back and that she should go about to clean the kitchen.

Two weeks later, she found the said shirt in her school bag at school with a note from Aunt Petunia saying that she may wear it at school, but she must change before Uncle Vernon found it. Sophia beamed with joy – not only for the shirt – but, because this was one of their little secrets.

Sophia often felt sorry for Harry, for he had not have any little secrets with Aunt Petunia. Harry was a boy, she said to herself whenever the thoughts would occur, how stupid would he look with pink nails?

Harry and Sophia had not been kept entirely in the dark as far as whom they were. She remembered Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sitting them down to tell them the horrific story of how their parents came to die.

'They were murdered! They got what they deserved!' Uncle Vernon had sneered.

'Why? Were they bad?' Sophia had asked.

'Of course they were!' Aunt Petunia had shrieked. 'They were Wizards and those people are as bad as one can get.'

'But, what about us?' Harry had dared ask.

'You two are of their kind I assume.' Petunia had sniffed.

Harry had glowed in pride, but Sophia understood one thing only.

'I don't want to be bad.' Her five year old self had cried. 'I don't want to be a wizard!'

'It's a witch,' Aunt Petunia had said. 'You want be one either!'

It was then that they had started to have their little secrets. Sophia was certain of one thing, she was never ever going to be a witch.

Harry got into a few incident with accidental magic, but Sophia kept her nose clean. Whenever she was feeling big emotions, she would take three deep breath like Aunt Petunia said their mother had done when they had been kids.

After Harry set a giant Boa free, Sophia thought she might talk some sense into him. Boys could be very thick sometimes. It was on that day that it had all started – in a matter of speaking. It had started a long time ago, but for Sophia, it was this day she would remember years from now as she watches everyone she loves stand up for what they believed.

Sophia and Harry both slept in the same room, for there wasn't enough space in the cupboard for them to fit anymore. She entered the said room to find Harry already lying in bed.

'You're such an idiot!' She said slumping down beside him. 'What were you thinking?'

'I wasn't!' Harry said with a small smile. 'It was a bit worth it, even though I'm being punished for a long time.'

Sophia turned around on her stomach, planted her elbows on the mattress and laid her head on her hands. 'I supposed it was a bit funny… Dudley's such a git to begin with. You should have heard him going on about the stupid snake. Anyway, talking to snakes is clearly a trait of magic.'

Harry smiled even more. 'Yeah…'

'You're not supposed to be happy about it!' She frowned at him.

Harry put his hands together on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling as he lay comfortably on the bed. 'Don't you want to be a witch?'

'I told you a million times,' Sophia started, 'Aunt Petunia said that-'

'I don't give a damn what _she _says…' Harry looked sideways at her. 'It's probably why we don't fit in here. We don't have friends or… or anything. Maybe it's because we belong somewhere else.'

'Kathy across the street is my friend.' Sophia said firmly. 'She said so the other day.'

'I thought she was moving away?' Harry said, but it was more of an argument than a question.

'Not until next year!'

'Which would be the time for you to start Wizard's School.'

Sophia looked down on her fingers. 'Please don't go.'

Harry sighed. 'I can't stay here, Sophie. I really think we belong out there. We won't have to see Uncle Vernon for months and months.'

'He'll kick us out if we go…' Sophia whined. 'We'll have nowhere to stay!'

'Maybe we won't have to come back!' Harry beamed. 'Maybe we can stay at that school for the summer holidays and everything.'

'It's most likely closed during the summer.' She said exasperated. 'It's a _school!'_

'What do you know about wizard's school?' Harry asked smartly, as though he had win the argument. 'It might be open.'

Sophia dropped her head on the bed. 'I could tell Aunt Petunia, you know.'

Harry frowned. 'Sophie… she likes you. You'll be fine here. I have no one.'

'You have _me_.' Sophia argued.

'This is you looking after me, is it? Telling Aunt Petunia…'

'I – well, yes.' She got moodily under the blankets. 'If it'll stop you from going.'

Harry didn't answer. Sophia kept thinking about good arguments for not going out to the unknown school. Maybe if she wasn't a witch, even Uncle Vernon would accept that she curl her hair or got a new shirt…

* * *

The next day, Sophia knew she had made the right decision. She woke up before Harry and tiptoed out of the room. In the kitchen, Aunt Petunia was getting breakfast started while Uncle Vernon sat reading the newspapers on the table.

'-and the boy isn't getting any meals today!' She heard him say as she entered the kitchen.

Sophia made a mental note to sneak some food to Harry.

'Finally awake are you?' Vernon spat when he saw her. 'Help your aunt with breakfast, get going!'

Sophia walk nervously to the kitchen counter to help.

A couple of hours and he'll be gone, she told herself over and over, then you can talk to Aunt Petunia.

Dudley eventually dragged his fat bottom down the stairs and they ate. Uncle Vernon went on and on about Harry's behaviour and threatened to do the same to her if ever she try some magic of her own. She had no intention of doing any of the sort, so she nodded politely.

Uncle Vernon departed for work and Dudley went to one of his friend's house. By ten o'clock the house was empty in exception of Sophia, Harry – who was to stay in his room – and Aunt Petunia.

Sophia tried to come up with a way to talk to her aunt without getting her mad. It wasn't until one o'clock that the opportunity arrived. Aunt Petunia had summoned her to the master bedroom.

'I need the perfect outfit for tomorrow evening.' She said in a snappish manner. 'One of Vernon's client invited us over for…'

Sophia was only half listening. She kept thinking of a way to insert what she wanted to tell her without pissing her off.

'…so, I want something that says we have good moral. How about this one?'

'If you were my grandma.' Sophia said without thinking.

She knew she had said something wrong the moment it started to come out. Aunt Petunia's lips tighten.

'I mean – It's a beautiful dress. But, you've had it for ages and it's getting a tiny bit old.' She said as quickly as possible.

Aunt Petunia threw the dress aside and picked up the next one. Sophia wasn't sure whether she had caught up for her mistake or not.

'What about this one?' Aunt Petunia said with a tone that suggested she was not forgiving.

It was the ugliest dress she had ever seen.

'It's alright,' she shrugged.

Aunt Petunia turned around to face Sophia. 'Tell me the truth!'

You could never win. Either you were lying or you were insulting her wardrobe.

'It's a beautiful dress,' Sophia lied, 'but, if you're going for something that shows moral… you should go with this one.'

Sophia took out a dress, a belt, some earrings, a bracelet and a chain. She dug out some shoes as well.

'It's perfect…' Aunt Petunia whispered as she twirl in front of the mirror. 'You really have an eye for these things, I remember Lily-'

Aunt Petunia stopped dead in her track. Sophia twirl her hands nervously around each other.

'I'm not entirely like her.' Sophia said nervously.

Aunt Petunia looked at her doubtfully.

'I'm not going to be a witch.' She said firmly. 'I want to be a normal person. I want to do my nails and do my hair and-'

'You'll be able to do so even more if you're not a witch.' Aunt Petunia told her softly. 'We could even tell Vernon about it. You've been doing good compare to your brother… turning the teacher's head blue and jumping on roofs.'

Sophia let out a nervous noise. 'Harry wants to be a wizard.'

Aunt Petunia frowned. 'He's not going to. He'll be going to the public school and he'll be grateful for it.'

'Can you stop him from going?' Sophia asked, concerned.

'Of course I can.' Aunt Petunia said.

Sophia thought she didn't look too convince though.

'I'll talk to Vernon about it.'

Sophia wanted to tell her not to, but she knew that was crossing the line. She knew Harry was going to get punish even more than he was, but – hopefully – it'll be worth it. Anyway, Sophia knew how to steal some food by now. Harry need not worry about starving.

That evening, Uncle Vernon called the family to the living room – including Harry and Sophia. He told Harry not to sit down when he was about to do so. To her surprise, however, Sophia was allowed to sit. Thinking this had to do with what she told Aunt Petunia that afternoon, Sophia braced herself. She hadn't told Harry about it.

She knew Aunt Petunia had called Uncle Vernon right after their little chat.

Uncle Vernon gave Dudley a present. This wasn't unusual, he brought home a gift for Dudley about once a week and made Sophia and Harry watch him. He started his speech, like every other time.

'Dudley deserves this gift…', 'He's a good boy…' and 'He's not a wizard…'

The funny thing happened afterwards when Uncle Vernon threw a very, very small rectangular gift in Sophia's direction.

'Er-?' Sophia said, not sure what to think of it.

Was this a really bad joke?

Harry was looking way beyond confused. Dudley was gaping at her and Aunt Petunia was smiling proudly.

'Open it!' Uncle Vernon grumbled.

Sophia slowly tear it open. It was a small gift certificate to the city's mall. She looked up to Aunt Petunia's waiting reaction.

'Thank you…' She turned to Uncle Vernon. 'I am very, very grateful.'

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a nasty smile and rambled on about how wizards did not deserve any gifts. All through his speech, Harry gave Sophia looks of betray. Sophia felt guilty at first, but by the time she went to bed, she felt certain she was making the right choice. She just had to try her best and make Harry do the same, even though she was getting a cold treatment from him.

* * *

The next weeks were bittersweet for Sophia. The Dursleys were giving her privileges every time she mentioned she wasn't going to that school for witches and wizards. At the same time, she felt her relationship with Harry had never been this bad.

She tried and tried to tell him that it was as simple as not wanting to be a wizard. They could be a family. A real one. Harry would not budge.

The thing that put a bigger obstacle in Harry and Sophia's relationship was when Uncle Vernon announced that Sophia was to move in the spare bedroom – which was bigger than their current bedroom.

'Normal kids don't sleep with their brother.' He explained to her. 'Normal kids have their own space.'

'Of course, we'll have to paint it.' Aunt Petunia said. 'Why don't we go choose a color this weekend and find you some bed sheets?'

'You're pretty smart, you know…' Harry told her as she gathered her belonging in what was now Harry's room.

Harry was in his usual position on the bed; laying down with his hands on his stomach and his feet crossed.

'Why?' Sophia asked abandoning her task for a few seconds.

'I was trying to think of a reason why you wouldn't want to be a witch… It's _magic _we're talking about!' Harry smiled slightly. 'But, you've really thought this through.'

'I don't understand…'

'You know you'll be alone next year.' Harry told her. 'I won't be there to let you rest when you're too tired.'

Sophia felt guilty when she thought about all the times Harry had finished a chore for her because she simply could not… or all the times he let her cry in his arms. She still didn't understand where he was going with all of this.

'What are you getting at?'

'I'm just saying… you _want _to be a witch.' Harry grinned.

'I don't!' She stomped her foot.

'Yeah, you do. Who wouldn't want to? You've just found a way to make the Dursleys treat you right. In a year, when you leave… they won't see it coming, won't they?'

'You're full of rubbish!' Sophia said resuming to her packing.

Harry sat up. 'You can tell me… I won't tell them. In a way, I'm happy you'll be safe when I'm gone.'

'Wizards are bad!' Sophia said loudly. 'Why do you think our parents were murdered?'

'This is exactly what they want us to think!' Harry said as loudly.

'Oh, so now you think I'm being brainwashed?' Sophia said with anger.

'If that's the word you want to use…' Harry said crossly. 'They don't love you!'

'Oh, that's nice of you to say.' Sophia mumbled.

'It's the truth!' Harry said laying down again.

Sophia grabbed the last of her things and left slamming the door behind her.

That night, Sophia cried herself to sleep. She cried for Harry, whom they had promised in the past they'd never ever leave each other alone. She cried for her parents, whom might have been alive if they hadn't been wizards. Lastly, she cried for herself for she was a disgusting witch and that was probably why she wasn't popular like Dudley.

It simply wasn't fair.

She wished she could change Harry's mind… or perhaps she wished wizards could be good.

* * *

Wizards were clever, Sophia thought a few weeks later as she tried to fall asleep in an old hut in the middle of the sea.

All of last week, they had been trying to avoid answering the letters Harry was receiving from the wizard's school. Now, Uncle Vernon had driven them in the middle of nowhere to avoid receiving the letters. Sophia had a feeling the trouble wasn't going to stop here.

She had tried to tell her uncle that wizards most probably could find a way to the hut, but he told her to shut up and go to sleep. Dudley won the fight over who would sleep on the couch and Sophia was left to sleep on the floor with Harry.

Harry passed a comment about how Sophia still wasn't important enough to sleep on a proper bed, but he held her when she was shivering from the cold of the night.

Harry was a wizard, but he was good…

BOOM!

Sophia jerked awake. Her heart nearly fell out of her chest as a giant of a man stood where the entrance door should have been. She held her chest to die down the pain that had come from being scared half to death.

Harry had stood up beside her, Dudley was cowering on the couch, Uncle Vernon had come in with a gun and Aunt Petunia was hiding right behind him.

'Took meself all night chasin' you down.' It spoke.

'I'M ARMED!' Uncle Vernon roared. 'I DEMAND YOU LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. YOU ARE BREAKING AN-'

The giant snorted and made his way towards Uncle Vernon who had stopped shouting quite instantly. The giant bent Uncle Vernon's gun and had trown it away in an empty corner.

Dudley hid under the blankets while Harry helped Sophia up. Sophia didn't exactly know who the giant was, but she had an unowkn strange trust upon him.

The giant looked around the room for something. He stopped when he spotted Harry and Sophia clenching to one another.

'There yer guys are. The last time I saw yer, yer was only a baby.'

Sophia caught Harry's eyes.

'You knew us?' Sophia asked braver than she felt.

'O' course I knew ya!' The giant smiled warmly. 'Well, I knew yer parents ter be precise. Yer look a lot like your mum and, Harry, yer look like yer dad, except your eyes.'

'Are you a wizard?' Harry blurted out. 'Sir?'

The giant chuckled. 'No need callin' me that. I am a wizard, mind. Me names Rebus Hagrid – call me Hagrid… everyone does. I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts.'

'Oh.' Harry said smiling slightly. 'Have you come to take me there?'

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat. 'He's not going!'

Hagrid chuckled once more. 'Not just yet. I came ter give you yer letter. Apparently, yer haven't read it. Then, I can take ya to Diagon Alley to buy all yer supplies.'

'Didn't you hear me!' Uncle Vernon said louder.

'O' course I did.' Hagrid said looking over at Uncle Vernon with disgusted. 'It's not fer you ter decide.'

'We swore when we took them-' Uncle Vernon started, 'that we'd put a stop to this nonsense… wizard indeed.'

'I'd like ter see a great big muggle like you stop James and Lily's kids go ter Hogwarts.' Hagrid challenged him.

'I don't want to go.' Sophia said at the same time as Harry asked, 'what's a Muggle?'

'Muggles are what we call non-magical folks,' Hagrid started, but quickly turned his attention on Sophia, 'What do yer mean, yer don't want ter go?'

'I'm not evil.' She explained.

'Wizards aren't evil.' Hagrid allowed a small chuckle. 'Some are though. Some, like You-Know-Who… well…'

'I don't know who?' Harry interjected.

'You know… the one that… that murdered yer parents.' Hagrid said uncomfortably.

'I thought are parents deserved it?' Sophia asked her mouth dry.

'Deserved? _Deserved?_' Hagrid shook his head in disbelief. 'Yer think yer parents _deserved_ ter die? Yer parents were as nice people as I ever met.'

Harry gave Sophia a look that quite plainly said, 'I told you so.' Sophia thought Harry was jumping to conclusions. What she really needed was a bit of proof.

'If they weren't evil…' Sophia spoke slowly, 'Why were they killed?'

Hagrid scratched his head. 'Yer parents fought alongside the greatest wizard of the century, Albus Dumbledore. Everyone that fought alongside him, against You-Know-Who, got killed, didn't they. You-Know-Who had an army, see… he was evil. He went as bad as one could get. On Halloween ten years ago, he found yer parents and killed 'em. Sad, really.'

'Did they capture that You-Know-Who person?' Harry asked his mind devouring the story.

'Well they…' Hagrid looked quite lost for words. 'Well yer… yer don't really know, do yer?'

'Know what?' Harry asked.

Hagrid turned around to Uncle Vernon again. 'Yer didn't tell them?'

'We told them enough!' Uncle Vernon stood his ground. 'I demand that you leave! They are to know no more!'

'Yer were supposed ter tell them!' Hagrid's voice boomed across the hut.

Sophia felt her heart racing. She felt something big was about to be revealed.

'Yer stopped him, Harry.' Hagrid said more softly. 'He tried ter kill yer, but yer stopped him. Yer famous! Everyone knows yer story. They all call yer The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

'_I_ stopped him?' Harry asked shaking.

'Yeah, no one knows why or how, but sumthin' happened that night.' Hagrid said with admiration. Hagrid went on to explain how You-Know-Who haven't been spotted since and how Harry got his scar. He finally got the courage to tell them that his name was Voldemort, which Sophia thought crazy that none would say his name.

The whole story was rather… odd. Still, Sophia hoped that it was true. If wizard and witches weren't evil…

Sophia didn't sleep at all that night. Dudley was still whining about his pig tail.

On one side, she had Aunt Petunia who had promised her the world if she didn't got o that school. But, that was before she knew that her parents were good people… or were they?

Harry had always been good to her – if you didn't count the few fights they had – but, every sibling had them. It wasn't unusual. Harry never hurt anyone on purpose and Sophia was sure he could of have.

The sun was up by the time Sophia fell asleep and when she woke up, Harry had left with Hagrid to get his stuff for school.

The ride back home wasn't a fun one. Uncle Vernon nearly crashed the car twice. Aunt Petunia was silent and Dudley was going on and on about his tail.

* * *

The last month of summer past extremely fast. Sophia kept to her story about not wanting to go to Hogwarts, but truth of the matter was… she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Hagrid had been nice to them… but, not to the Dursleys. When Harry spoke about Diagon Alley, Sophia wanted to be there and Harry's book were simply fabulous. They were interesting and Sophia read them when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking.

'Are you going to write to me?' Sophia asked Harry on the very last day of August.

Harry was in his regular position on the bed while Sophia petted his white owl.

'Promise me you'll come next year and I'll write to you everyday if you want me to.' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

Sophia didn't answer. She felt Harry knew of her curiosity to go to that school. They were quiet for some time, until Harry spoke again.

'You really like that owl, don't you?'

'I'd rather have a cat.' Sophia shrugged.

Harry grinned. 'You'll have one next year.'

'Maybe…' Sophia said very quietly.

'I'll get you one.' Harry said.

'With what money?' Sophia asked.

Harry smiled. 'Just do me one favour… Keep telling the Dursleys that you have absolutely no intention to go to Hogwarts. I'll have one less thing to worry about while I'm gone.'

Sophia sighed. 'Do you think… maybe… Aunt Petunia was… jealous of our mother?'

She could hear Harry moving on the bed, but she kept her eyes on his owl.

'Don't run that theory by her.' Harry said at last.

'I won't… I just…'

'What? You just what?' Harry pressed on.

'I… You know what… fine!' Sophia breathed harshly. 'I want to be a witch! What I really, really want is for the Dursleys to treat us like a family and to be a witch. It seems as though I'll have to choose one or the other.'

Harry snorted. 'That's an easy one, Sophie.'

Sophia twirled her thumbs and looked down on the floor. 'Are you going to come home for Christmas?'

As Sophia feared, Harry did not answer.

Harry left the next morning. Sophia was left behind to the care of Mrs. Figgs. Uncle Vernon seems to think that if Sophia went to the train station, she might change her mind.

Sophia had sneaked to Harry's room for a hug goodbye before he left. The exchange was rather quick.

'I'll write, I promise.' Harry had said. 'I'll get Hedwig to leave the letters on my bed so the Dursleys won't get suspicious of you.'

Sophia had sobbed a bit. 'I love you, Harry.'

'Love you too.' Harry had said before departing.

As Sophia sat in Mrs. Figgs's living room, she felt quite lonely. The Dursleys were treating her better then before, but she had never been away from her brother. Sophia had no one to talk to. She couldn't tell anything to Aunt Petunia…

'Mrs. Figgs?' Sophia said entering her small kitchen.

'Yes, dear?' Mrs. Figgs said shooing one of her cats away from her cake.

'Is it alright if I go see Kathy from across the – I mean, from this side of the street?'

Mrs. Figgs frowned. 'By all means, do whatever you want child. Who's Kathy?'

'She lives two houses from here.' Sophia informed her.

'The Whites?' Mr. Figgs inquired. 'I didn't know they had a daughter… must have missed that one… well, go on child. Get some sun while it last. Don't tell you Uncle I let you out.'

'Thanks.' Sophia said before sprinting down the street.

* * *

**Well, I've decided to put all that is somewhat familiar in one chapter. I've cut up some explanations that you already should know. Makes my job easier and it's less boring for everyone. **

**Chapter 2 – The Ghost of a Women – will get the plotline started. **

**Finally, I wouldn't mind a Beta, if anyone wants to work with me. English isn't my first language. **

**With all of that said, if you have a comment or a question, be kind and leave a review. **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2- The Ghost of a Women

**Thanks for those supporting the story! :)**

**This chapter is where things starts to differ from the book. Everything is still from Sophia's point of view. I'm debating whether it'll stay like this or not. **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Ghost of a Women**

Kathy White was the complete opposite of Sophia. She was 'one of the boys' kind of girl. She had shoulder length messy hair and would often dress up with boy's short and a black t-shirt. She never did her hair nor her nails.

Sophia was sure Kathy played more video games than Dudley did and that was saying something.

Neverless, Kathy was Sophia's only friend. Kathy did not get along with any other girls, there the reason for the unusual friendship.

'He got accepted to this… foreign school and now he's gone.' Sophia finished her story to Kathy while they were on the swing's park. They weren't really swinging, they were just sitting between the chains.

'Stop whining.' Kathy told her. 'I bet you'll get spoiled loads now that you're alone at home.'

'I don't know…' Sophia said. 'Dudley's supposed to leave tomorrow and my aunt's already in tears. He can come down any weekend he wants to though.'

Kathy snorted. 'My mum's excited for me to leave next year. Are you staying at the public school next year?'

Sophia shrugged. 'I might get accepted to the same school as Harry. Our parents went there, that's why they're interested in us.'

Kathy nodded. 'I don't know about you, but I can't wait to leave this neighbourhood. Just the other day, Mrs. Figgs was talking to me for an hour and all along, she thought I was a boy-'

'You know, she did say she had no idea the Whites had a daughter.' Sophia giggled.

'Oh, shut up.' Kathy said pushing her lightly sideways. 'Anyway, you want to do something fun?'

'The last time you suggested something fun, I ended up in a puddle of dirt.'

'Yes, exactly.' Kathy said getting up. 'Come on, I have something to show you.'

Sophia followed Kathy down a couple of streets. She was never too fond of Kathy's idea of fun, but she always gave in.

Kathy stopped in front of a two-stories house that seemed to have been inhabited for at least two decades.

'What's this?' Sophia asked.

'It's hunted.' Kathy informed her excitedly. 'Some women died in there. Weird stuff's been happening to anyone who tried to live here.'

Sophia laughed a bit. 'Oh, come on. Ghosts don't exist.'

'Of course they do.' Kathy said rolling her eyes. 'Why do you think Halloween exist? Ghost and vampires… Uncle Henry says he even met a witch once!'

Sophia's heart stopped. She was so stupid! How could she have thought for a second that ghosts were a fragment of somebody's imagination when she, herself, was a witch.

She even considered telling Kathy, but she thought better of it.

'Do you want to go check it out?'

Kathy gaped at her. 'Never thought you'd be the one suggesting it.'

'Yeah… well… come on, before I change my mind.' Sophia said already regretting her decision.

Kathy took a lingering branch. 'For protection,' she explained.

Sophia took one as well. Better safe then sorry.

When she opened the squeaking front door, she wasn't as scared as she should have been. It was broad daylight after all. She still let Kathy entered the house first.

'Are you sure nobody lives here?' Sophia whispered as they stepped inside.

'Are you kidding me?' Kathy whispered back. 'Look at the state of this house!'

The inside of the house wasn't better then the outside. Everything smelled of moodiness. spider web were even more popular here then in the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs.

'This house is disguising.' Sophia gaged.

'Never mind that…' Kathy said looking around at the small kitchen they had just entered. She cleared her throat. 'Mrs. Ghost?'

Sophia raised one eyebrow. 'Really? You think she's going to respond to that?'

Kathy shrugged, but Sophia heard a fainted voice. 'Who's there?'

Sophia grabbed Kathy's arm. 'Did you hear that?' She whispered frantically.

'Hear what?' Kathy asked much too loudly for Sophia's liking.

Sophia hit her arms to shut her up. 'There's someone here.'

Kathy swore and dragged Sophia out the door with her. They ran back to the park.

'You… idiot…' Sophia said between breaths as they collapse on the swings again. 'You told me… no one lived… there.'

Kathy had collapse in laughter. 'I thought not. I hope whoever it was didn't recognise us. Mum'll have a fit if she knew.'

'My uncle would kill me.' Sophia said a bit worried. 'Who do you think lives _there_?'

'I don't know, but I'm going to kill Matthew Richards. He's the one who told me no one lived there.' Kathy said taking a breath.

Sophia checked the time before getting up urgently. 'I have to head back to Mrs. Figgs before the Dursleys arrive.'

'Sure, I'll see you at school tomorrow.' Kathy said.

'Bye.'

* * *

Sophia wasn't really sure how everyone survived the next morning. The Dursleys had to say goodbye to their Duddy. Sophia stood awkwardly in the background waiting for everyone to quiet down so she could ask how she was going to school. She finally made it to school with only a few seconds to spare.

She sat in the seat Kathy had reserved for her.

'I hope the teacher doesn't assign seats.' Kathy whispered.

Matthew Richards and Kenny Piers, who were friends with Kathy, sat behind them. Sophia did not really approve of them, but she suck it up.

'ATTENTION STUDENTS!' The Interphone sounded through the class. 'CLASSES WILL BEGIN AT 8:45, MIND YOU BEHAVE.'

Kathy turned around towards the two boys. 'If I would have known that, I would have made my mum drive me fifteen minutes late.'

'Oh, boo hoo.' Kenny chuckled. 'I only came so I could beat Leo's - '

'I don't care.' Kathy interjected. 'I only sat here so I could kill you, Matthew Richards.'

'And, why is that?' Matthew asked amused.

'We went to that hunted house you told me about and someone was there!' Kathy spatted.

'Yeah, so?'

'So you told me no one lived there!' Kathy threw her arms in the air. 'Sophie and I nearly died.'

'I'm sure you did.' Kenny said rolling his eyes.

'Did so.' Kathy punched his desk.

'Maybe someone else was snooping around.' Matthew suggested. 'Did the person say he lived there?'

'We didn't actually _see _the person-' Kathy started.

'Well, there you go.' Matthew said in a way that suggested he was done with the argument.

* * *

Aunt Petunia sobbed as she placed the food on three separate plates that night.

'I made too much!' She announced. 'I'm not used to making dinner when my poor baby isn't here!'

Sophia pinched her nose so she wouldn't laugh.

'Well, more for us, I suppose!' Uncle Vernon said grabbing the pot and placing more than enough food on his plate.

When there was still some food left, he put some more on Sophia's plate. She did not complain.

'No need to put it to waste.' He explained.

Dinner was as boring as usual. Uncle Vernon complained about his work and Aunt Petunia about the teenage boys that lived a couple of houses down. Sophia ate in silence. It was the best way to make the Dursleys happy, especially Uncle Vernon.

Sophia was to help her aunt with the dishes after supper while Uncle Vernon watched T.V. It was nice to have Aunt Petunia with her as she usually left it for Harry and Sophia to do it.

'How was your day at school?' Aunt Petunia asked her as soon as Uncle Vernon sat on the couch.

That question was usually reserved for Dudley only. Perhaps Aunt Petunia needed a replacement for him. Kathy was right. This year was looking out great after all.

'Oh… er… it was alright. The boys in my class are a bit… idiots.' Sophia said uncertain of what she could and could not tell her aunt.

'That's why we wanted Dudders to go to a private school.' Aunt Petunia said proudly. 'Oh, I hope he's doing alright… He'll have many friends… I'm sure of it.'

'He will.' Sophia encouraged trying to keep her in a good mood. 'His best friend is with him, so it's not as though he's starting secondary school without anyone.'

'That's right.' Aunt Petunia said happily.

Sophia hesitated, but went for it anyways. 'Next year, Kathy's going to a private school as well.'

'Kathy?' Aunt Petunia asked.

'Kathy White from across the street.' Sophia explained. 'She's my friend.'

Aunt Petunia frowned. 'Ah…'

'Yeah…' Sophia said not meeting her aunts eyes. 'Next year, I'll be starting school with those idiots all alone.'

Aunt Petunia didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but by looking at the clock, it was only two minutes and a half.

'Is that what you want?' She finally asked.

'I… yes, that's what I want.' She admitted. 'I'd be less tempted to go to Hog- I mean – that school Harry's gone to if I was going to a private school as well. Mrs. Turner said that my grades last year were exceptional and she wouldn't be surprise if some of the recruiter tried to contact me.'

Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed. 'If… and only _if _a recruiter contacts you… we'll talk about it.'

Sophia beamed in joy.

Yes, this year was looking fabulous.

* * *

While heading to bed that night, Sophia dropped by Harry's room, and to finish off a good evening, there was a letter from Harry on his bed.

Sophia sneak it into her room and sat on the bed while unrolling the parchment.

_Sophia, _

_Hogwarts is so cool! I can't even explain it!_

_I made a friend, Ron Weasley. All his family are wizard and witches. He knows loads of stuff about the wizarding world. I met him on the train. Once we got to Hogwarts, we needed to be sorted in our houses (they are four of them). Me and Ron got in the same one, Gryffindor. We sleep with our housemates. There are five of us. Me, Ron, some irish guy name Seamus Finnigan, a boy that looks lost called Neville and a black guy (I think his name is Dean). They are only three girls in our house. This annoying girl named Herminee? I don't even know how to spell it. It's a funny name. There's this loud girl named something Brown and then there's this other girl – you know that religion with the dot on the forehead – called Pavarti Patil. _

_We started some classes today. I got my full week's schedule and we'll have classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy. It's just amazing!_

_Hogwarts is a giant castle. The stairs are always moving around and everything is just so big!_

_I even talked with a ghost! His name is Nearly Headless Nick because he's… you know._

_Remember that guy I told you I met in Diagon Alley? Well, his name is Draco Malfoy and we didn't really hit it off well on the train. Ron's rat bit one of his stupid friends. Anyways, he ended up in Slytherin (that's another house) and it's a dark one from what I heard. The guy – You-Know-Who – who murdered our parents was in that one. _

_I wish I could tell you more, but I'm on my lunch break and classes will be starting again in ten minutes. I'll tell Hedwig to drop off the letter and come back twenty-four hours later so you can write me back without it being suspicious. _

_Hope everything is alright with the Dursleys, _

_Harry_

If Sophia was honest with herself, she was jealous. It sounded fun. She didn't have much time to dwell on that for a long time because one small sentence popped out.

_I even talked to a ghost!_

_A ghost…_

What if Matthew and Kathy were right about the hunted house? No one could see ghosts, could they? But, Harry could. Perhaps you had to be magical to see them?

She was very, very curious about it. She didn't sleep very well that night.

* * *

Sophia decided she'd walk home from school the next day. She made sure she was alone and stopped by the hunted house. It looked the same as before.

She lingered by the front door, her heart pounding.

She really shouldn't go in.

Why was it so important to go in anyway? Quite honestly, she was simply curious. Ghosts were transparent and they couldn't hurt you, could they?

Sophia hesitated before slowly opening the front door and stepping inside.

'Hello?' She called out nervously.

'Who's there?' She heard the same voice as the other day.

Sophia held the doorknob nervously behind her. 'I'm Sophia… I came to… er… talk to you.'

A women appeared in the hall. She was quite pretty. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and thin. It didn't look like a ghost. It looked solid. Perhaps someone did live here? How was she suppose to explain what she was doing here?

'I'm sorry… I just-' Sophia started explaining, but the women held her hand up for silence.

'You can hear me? See me?'

'Yes?' Sophia said a bit more harsh than she intended.

She was right in front of her. Obviously, she could see her.

'Nobody else can… what are you?' The women asked interested.

'What do you mean nobody else can?' Sophia asked her heart pounding again. 'Are you a… a ghost?'

'No!' The women said hysterically. 'No, no, no! I chose to move on when I died. It was wonderful.' Her eyes shone. 'So wonderful… but one day I ended up here.'

'Why?'

'If I knew, I wouldn't be here, would I? This house is where I died.' The women continued darkly. 'I can't leave. I'm stuck here. No one's been able to hear my cries.'

'Everyone's been saying that the house is hunted.' Sophia informed her.

'Of course they have.' The women smiled grimly. 'I've been able to move things around when I'm angry. I was a witch when I was human.'

'I think I'm a witch too.' Sophia said taking a step towards her.

'Wonderful…' The women said giving her first smile. 'I thought you might be.'

'Because I can see you…'

'Yes, but no.' She frowned. 'I'm not a ghost. Ghost are transparent. Ghost are imprints. I'm _me_. Anywho, some Ministry of Magic lot came here a decade ago when they heard it was hunted, but none could see me. They were all wizards and witches, but none could see me. You're the only one.'

Sophia bit her lip. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.' The women said approaching Sophia. 'Do you think I can touch you?'

'Oh…er…?'

Sophia held her hand towards the women nervously. The women stretched her arm until her fingers went right through Sophia's hand. It felt like jelly.

'It was worth the try.' The women said. 'Are you sure you're not dead?'

'Oh, no.' Sophia shook her head. 'I'm alive.'

The women breathed heavily. 'You need to help me. I have to go back. It was so wonderful.'

'But, where do you go when you die?' Sophia asked curiously.

'In a wonderful, wonderful place.' The women said her eyes shining once more.

'Yes, but where? Heaven?'

'Wonderful…. Wonderful… place…'

'Where?' Sophia asked a bit impatiently.

'In a wonderful place… weren't you listening?' The women said in a tone that suggested she was offended. 'Are you going to help me or not?'

Sophia shrugged. 'I don't really know what to do? Why do you think you're back on earth?'

'Ohhh… I know about as much as you do.' The women sighed. 'I wish I could leave this place.'

'Er… ok…' Sophia checked her watch. 'I really can't stay too long.'

'Are you leaving me?' The women asked nervously.

'No – well yes, but I'll be back tomorrow with some stuff to get us started…' Sophia said. 'I'll help you, I promise!'

'Swear it?'

'Yes… on my parent's grave.'

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_Hogwarts sounds splendid. The Dursleys are alright. Aunt Petunia's been quite emotional since Dudley left and Uncle Vernon's been unusually nice… sometimes. _

_I'm happy you made a friend! I hope you do well in your classes. I really mean it. I know I've been hard on you this summer. I'm just not sure of certain things. _

_Something weird happened. Kathy showed me this hunted house close to the park. I went back to it alone today and I saw this ghost of a women. Well, she says she's not a ghost, but she practically is. She's just a bit more solid than a ghost. She says she had moved on until she reappeared back in her house (where she died) and she can't seemed to leave. The most unusual thing was that I seemed to be the only one to see her. She says even Ministry of Magic workers couldn't see her. _

_It's all very weird. _

_I promised I'd help her, but I don't know what to do? Perhaps you've learned something about ghosts… or whatever it is?_

_Please write back soon, _

_Sophia_

* * *

As promise, Sophia made a detour back to the house the very next day. She had been debating all day whether to tell Kathy or not, but she thought it might not be very believable.

'Hello!' She yelled as she got in the house.

'You really did come back.' The women sounded surprise.

'Yes.' Sophia smiled. 'I brought a notebook.'

She got it out of her schoolbag along with a pen and sat down on the dusted table.

'So, you are going to tell me all about you and your death.'

The women approached Sophia with her mouth half-open.

'You think you'll be able to figure it out?' The women asked.

Sophia shrugged. 'It's a long shot, but I have nothing to lose… and neither do you.'

The women sat on the chair opposite of Sophia.

'It's funny how I can still sit on a chair, yet I can't touch you.'

Sophia nodded. 'I'll write that down later. I'm going to start with the basics… Your name?'

'Vicky Swan.'

'And, how old where you when you died?'

'Twenty-five.'

'Alright.' Sophia said writing it down. 'Were you married?'

'No, I wasn't.' Vicky answered.

'So, Swan is your madain name then?'

'Yes.'

'Your parents were?'

'Mark and Katherine Swan.'

'And, what exactly happened the night you died?'

Vicky shifted. 'I… I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for me and my boyfriend. He had owled me… he said he was going to be late. He worked at the Ministry and there was going to be a conference. Anyway, I heard someone came in and I thought it was him… but it wasn't him. It was two Death Eaters and they-'

'Wait… what's a Death Eater?'

'Ohhh, you must me too young to remember. Death Eaters were You-Know-Who's supporters. They'd kill and die for him. They'd go around with masks. They couldn't be recognise. To this day, I still don't know who killed me.'

Sophia finished her sentence and re-read it to find a question.

'Who was your boyfriend?'

'A black guy, by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

Sophia noted it. 'When did you die?'

'The date? January 25th, 1979.'

'Alright… I don't really know what else could be helpful… Ohhh… how did they kill you?'

'The killing curse… It kills instantly. I didn't even feel a thing.'

Sophia nodded. 'Ok… I'll head back home before my aunt and uncle starts being suspicious of my whereabouts. I'll come back as soon as I have further information.'

Vicky nodded. 'You'll do whatever you can, won't you?'

'I promise you.'

* * *

_Sophia, _

_What are you on about? You've met a solid ghost?_

_I asked Ron and he says that he never heard of one. I don't know if you should go back. It might be dangerous! We don't learn about ghosts… or perhaps we just haven't learn it yet. I've just done a week of classes. Anyway, there are plenty right in front of us, I don't know what it is we'd learn about them. I'll ask Nearly-Headless Nick the next time I see him if he'd heard about solid ghosts. _

_In the meantime, please be careful. The next time I see you, you've better be solid. _

_Write back, _

_Harry_

* * *

'Do you really, truly believe in ghosts and witches?'

Kathy had decided to walk home with Sophia on Friday. Sophia had gotten to like the walk. It was pretty refreshing and when winter arrives, she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did not mind at all that she was doing so. Uncle Vernon even pointed out that it kept her out of their legs.

'Yeah!' Kathy said and Sophia knew she was being honest.

'Why? Do you have proof?'

Kathy rolled her eyes. 'Of course I do, but it's a secret, ain't it?'

'What's a secret?'

'If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.' Kathy said proudly.

'I'm your friend!' Sophia argued. Then, a sudden light bulb strike her. 'Are you a witch?'

Kathy laughed. 'If I'm a witch? Are you insane? I wish I was a witch though. Imagine being able to do magic… Wouldn't it be cool?'

'I suppose so.' Sophia said trying to look offhanded. 'You still haven't told me why you believe in witches and ghosts?'

'I told you… it's a secret.' Kathy said smiling smartly.

'I went to the hunted house again.' Sophia blurted out.

'What?' Kathy said surprised. 'With who?'

'Just me…' Sophia smiled. 'I'll tell you what I discovered if you tell me why you think ghosts and stuff exist.'

Kathy's eyes narrowed. 'I bet you didn't even go.'

'I did! It's really hunted!'

'You're full of rubbish!' Kathy said, but she didn't sound too convinced.

'Believe what you want…I don't care.' Sophia said though she secretly wished Kathy would have caved in.

* * *

She hated Dudley.

Hate is a strong word, some must say, but she really did hate him, from his thick head to his fat feet. She had always disliked him, but as she watched him laughing, she realised, it wasn't that she didn't like him, it was that she literally hated him.

'I hate you!' She informed him.

Duldey laughed even more. 'Oh, boo hoo!'

There were both standing in the hallway between their rooms. Dudley had decided he was coming home for the weekend, because he could bully his parents for money. Dudley quickly catch on that Sophia was slowly replacing him and decided to put an end to it by implanting a lie.

The lie wouldn't stay that for much too long, however.

'Why did you tell them that I did magic when I clearly didn't?' Sophia stomped her foot.

'What are you going to do about it?' Dudley said making a mocking sad face.

'You've ruined everything!' She yelled angrily.

'What if I punched you in the face, would that help?' Dudley said showing her his fist.

'I'll fight you back.' Sophia said knowing she would lose. Though she really wanted to punch him.

Dudley laughed even harder. 'Have a go at me.'

'What?'

'Punch me, you idiot!' Dudley taunted her. 'Go on…what are you waiting for?'

Sophia hesitated before punching Dudley on the arm with all her force. Nothing happened.

Dudley snorted. 'I hope that was a joke?'

'It was,' Sophia lied, 'I can punch much harder!'

BAM!

Dudley had punched her on her left arm. Sophia would usually run away, but instead, she grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled.

Dudley swore and took both her arms behind her and twisted them.

'Let go!' Sophia yelled as the pain peaked. She swirled around trying to break free of him. 'Let me go!'

Dudley laughed.

She hated him so, so much. Her arms were hurting so much. How she wished Dudley would just-

'ARGHHH!'

Dudley had let go of her arms and Sophia turned around quickly. Dudley was on all four looking down at his burnt hands. It did look pretty painful. Sophia realised she didn't care much that Dudley was in pain. What she cared about was that she seemed to have done her first accidental magic.

Quite honestly, she was pretty happy about it. In fact, she laughed at Dudley.

'Still think you can beat me, Dudley?'

'MUM! DAD!' Dudley cried running down the stairs.

Of course she knew nothing of this would end well.

'Just like your perfect mother, aren't you?' Aunt Petunia spatted. '_It was an accident._ How many time have I heard that one?'

'We need to bring Dudley to the hospital,' Uncle Vernon said before grabbing Sophia by the arm roughly and throwing her in the cupboard under the stairs. 'You'll stay in there until you come back to your senses. I was starting to have hope for you.'

She stared around at the old mattress she used to share with Harry when they had been younger.

_Stupid Dursleys. _

_Screw them and their anti wizard mania. She was a witch, she had just did magic. She could see a ghost that none other could. She was magical. She was magical. She was magical. _

_Screw them. _

_Screw the private school and their recruiters. _

_Screw Aunt Petunia and her stupid jealousy. _

_Screw Uncle Vernon and his… everything. _

_Screw Kathy and her secret. _

_Screw everyone._

_She'd showed them. _

_She was Sophia Potter. She was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts._

* * *

**Still in need of a Beta. **

**Review if you feel like it. **

****If you review with an account, I'll answer via PM. **

**Next chapter – Letters – may take a bit more time to come since I have a busy two weeks coming up!**

**Thanks again to everyone who supports!**


End file.
